Who She Was, Who He Is
by HollaHollaHollaHolla
Summary: Her name was Sophie Jones. Now it was Marie Dean. She was from Illinois. Now she lives in Falcon City, Montana. She had a loving father and mother. Now she has a mother, and a memory. She has to live in a lie. Until she meets Caleb. He seemed like a normal boy. But, nothing is as it seems in Falcon City.


My life had been a very simple life. My parents were married and joyous. I happened to turn out to be an only child. Which progressively made me shy, and we didn't have much relatives either. We were always moving, because my dad had a "traveling" job, as I was told. Turns out he didn't know how to keep a job. Or a wife. Or a daughter.

I always thought he was a good guy. He took care of my mom and me. What I don't remember is him being abusive. My mom told me he never hit me, he would only hit her. She could never get the courage to leave, fearing he'd find us. Yet one day after I came home from school, my bags were packed and I was quickly shoved into a car.

I was so confused. What was going on? Where were we going? Why are we leaving dad? What Is happening? Who are we going to? Were few of the questions I asked her. She was in such a hurry, all she could reply was "I don't have the time Sophie, just know, we'll be safer this way." So we went. We left our small home in Illinois, to a smaller home in Montana.

She then told me what was going on. She had a private bank account, and with the little money she'd occasionally get, she'd put it in the account. Then once she had enough and some left over... She bought a house. She filed everything down under a different name, a false one obviously, so my father couldn't find us. So, instead of "The Jones Family." We were "The Dean Family". My name was no longer Sophie, I was Marie, And my mother was Lori. My mom even had a complete back story as well.

We were both born and raised in eastern Indiana. My mother fell in love with her high school sweetheart. My father was in the military when I was born. The first time he was drafted, he was brutally killed. We lived with my grandmother, when finally we needed a change. So off to Montana we thought! Who's gonna believe this bullshit? I wondered, still I gave her a small smile. Then, she told me I had to dye hair, which pissed me off. I absolutely favored my blonde waves.

"This is your room. It has that old cabin feel, like the rest of the house. " My mom smiled. I gave her the look. Y'know, the what the hell look.

"Soph I'm sorry this is happening, okay? But it IS happening. We can't go back. We have to do this! I am so sorry I put you through this. But you couldn't experience what he did. You won't ever have to. Alright?" I nodded, giving her a small hug.

The home was beautiful. It sat on top of a small hill looking over the town we lived in, Falcon City. Then if you looked through the backyard you'd see gorgeous mountains and prairies. And from my bedroom window you could see the dirt road the leads us up here.

I had spent days in the house with nothing to do. My mom would go out and job hunt leaving me to do nothing. Most days I'd lay on my cheap blue bedspread and listen to the old music on my iPod. Some days I would take a jog around outside. Some nights, really late at night, I'd stare at the stars from the top of my roof. Other nights I wouldn't sleep.

I knew in the next week I'd be starting school. Honestly I could've started any day I liked, I just didn't feel it.

"Sop- I mean Marie. Get up honey. You gotta get yourself ready for the first day! " my mom cheered from somewhere in the house.

Sighing, I sit up looking at my reflection from my dresser mirror across from my bed. My fresh dark brown hair falling over my shoulders. I slowly patter my feet over to my closet. I pull out a pair of dark jeans and a long red flannel shirt. Then shoving my feet in my old navy blue converses. I walk back to my dresser, picking up the comb and hairspray. Fixing my hair into its natural waves. Finally I put a little bit of foundation/blush, liquid liner, and Chapstick on.

You look good. I remind myself, perhaps to calm my nerves. I walk out into the kitchen, where mom sat sitting, reading the newspaper.

"I may have gotten interviewed yesterday..." She says quietly.

"For what" I ask, pouring fresh coffee into a mug.

"For moving here ! This is such a small town, they asked me all about us. So, remember our story!" She exclaims. She's so much happier now, so all I could do was be happy as well.

"Finish your coffee, we gotta get going. I have to go to work and you have to go to school. "

She pulls up to this old looking school building. Nice. She explains I should just have to go to the office. So that's what I do. I feel so awkward, people are starring at me. I ignore them. I remind myself not to worry. I arrive into the office and a younger lady looks up to me and smiles.

"Hello miss. Is there something you need?" She smiles.

"Uh yeah. I'm new here. My name is Marie Dean. " I smile back. It was so weird to say this.


End file.
